


Walk With Me to the Edge

by amor_est_mendacium



Series: Walk With Me to the Edge [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Sci-fi, Drama & Romance, F/F, Slow Burn, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amor_est_mendacium/pseuds/amor_est_mendacium
Summary: This is a fictional work based upon the Blizzard Videogame Overwatch. They do not depict real events, the characters depicted if mimicking those alive, or dead is purely coincidental. I do not own the works, characters, or creation of the world of Overwatch.





	1. Cruel Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional work based upon the Blizzard Videogame Overwatch. They do not depict real events, the characters depicted if mimicking those alive, or dead is purely coincidental. I do not own the works, characters, or creation of the world of Overwatch.

Walk With Me to the Edge [Part 1]

Rated: M

[violence/ suggestive content/drug use/ sexual content]

Synopsis: When dragged into the void of reality and time prodigy pilot Lena Oxton saw/experienced things that she now must come to grips with. This all as developments in her life send her on a dark path, which revelations might be all to much for her to handle. As well as spelling the end of the revival of Overwatch. 

 

‘So this is it....’

There was the tapping of key’s as she deleted the portion of text that she meant to write as she curled her lip in, huffing a stray strand of hair from her face, and looking over to Emily who was sleeping soundly. Emily was curled in the sheets next to her, she was undisturbed, and in a clear place of peace. Oxton wanted so badly just to set the task aside and join her girlfriend in the same state of carefree sleep. Already too much of her time had been spent trying to form just one sentence to explain to the psychiatrist, the mad set of circumstance that was her life. Turning her attention back to her now dimming tablet she attempted to type again. She would at least try to get her memories, feeling, or what have you down in the note for the doctor. This much she had promised to Emily, this was the very least she could do.

‘I don’t know where to start with this, so I will just get to the bloody point,’ she hesitated again deleting the text and reentering it. It was a disturbing advantage to having a means to accelerate time. She was starting to feel the itch to jump and least make the task a smidge fun for herself. She hesitated, if she was truly being honest the glitches, the Chronal Stasis, wasn’t the very reason she was seeking doctors care. With a friend like Winston she knew the matter could be squared away easy. However clever Winston was in keeping her tethered in this reality, it didn’t mean that all of the jumps, all the time spent in other places; all of that was starting to bleed through. There were some mornings she would stare into the mirror and expect to see the spectral visit of one of the other and many her’s. There were moments where she believed so firmly she had done something or seen something; when the reality was she hadn’t done or seen anything at all. During the testing period with the Chronal Accelerator, this was just a fact of life; that she need to question at times what her physical reality was and what was not. While she met many of her that were no different than she was now, others that were ridiculously different, or lived simple lives. While some were more driven than her, rough, emotional, and a variety of other adjectives that she was not. They all retained sweetness, a kindness in their ways, and a moral duty to do the right thing. Even if the lives they lived, the choices they made were minor, or vastly different. All except one, there was one that had stayed with her, one she had tried to reason against, time, and time again she tried to explain this reality away. Being in that woman’s skin terrified her, inhabiting that reality was only all the more terrifying because she could only watch as a spectator in this woman’s mind as choices lead to bloodshed and relished in the defeat of those of Overwatch that were her family. The only thing that she and Lena shared was a name and a face. This despite all the realities she had experience was the one she feared left a scar that hadn’t quiet disappeared.

Despite the fear within her, she was care free enough to let what happened to her in the Chronal stasis chamber simply be what it was. It wasn’t an activity she wanted to waste time on. Reflecting on the madness of dipping in and out of reality was pain she could easily put past her. Her life was happy, despite the chaos of the world around her; the current Omnic civil unrest for example. She could easily say that she was happy, that life at this moment was not the turmoil and unknown it had been.

She didn’t want to explain to anyone the nonsense; simple as that. She didn’t want to dig deep and explain to a complete stranger, much less Emily, what she questioned. That it was completely possible that the reality that she had ultimately ended up in, could possibly not even be her own. Furthermore that she suspected she might not even be who she was before the accident since who she was had bounced through a convoluted set of scientific breakthroughs that she couldn’t even explain, in simple plain English. Even when her dear friend Winston would check on her; she did not consider herself the type to lament, no if she was going to survive she needed to give him the facts. So the honesty tasked of these journal entries, was all too frustrating, and all too confessional.

‘I experienced a temporal displacement, where my life was the ultimate reality bending fuckery. blah blah sometimes I don’t know what is real and what is not. Lock me away gov and throw away the key.’

“Yes that is just about right,” She muttered under her breath, holding in an exasperated gasp as Emily stirred. She realized she had to be quieter; she had no wish to put Emily through the terror, than she had already been through recently. It was as if she could blinking in her sleep (It was what Winston referred to the Chronal Accelerators ability to jump her in an instant from one place to the next .) The few times this had happened it was something the two could laugh about. However the last had seen her transported to the top floor of the apartments; when she had finally awoke it was to Emily screaming as she plummeted toward the ground. The fear of falling was not something she had felt in years but the terror on Emily’s face, as tears streamed across the skin of her chin, and plummeted down with her. She was unable to grasp for Lena and in that instant it was a loss of control that felt psychotically blissful. She recalled and was back on the roof laughing as if she had played the most devious prank. Through all of this, this was never how she wanted to respond to something she knew had rattled her girlfriend to the core. In an a instant she apologized to Emily not sure and fearful of what had come over her. Though when the horrors of the night had finally ceased there was something Emily mentioned that still made her shudder. It was something in Oxton’s eye’s that she didn’t recognize, Lena was left with the fear that Emily had seen the woman she was afraid to become. After that night she swore she would do anything, no matter how mad to stop whatever this was that was happening to her. That she swore, she was unwilling to let Emily relive the horror of that night, so if it meant the aggravating task of journaling, she could find the will to sacrifice, and put in the effort to stop what was happening to her.

‘I have never spoken to anyone about the things I saw, jumping realities an such. I don’t know how one puts that into words. However since the issues with my Chronal Accelerator, I have had these memories, and these lives coming back to me. It is bloody horrifying. Some of them were whimsical and dreamlike and other were just too real. Maybe things are worse, since my brush with Doomfist. What am I saying I know they are worse. It was like the incident all over again and I was bouncing back and forth through time an reality. Look even I am embarrassed to put this in here but I know the psych types what all the bloody embarrassing details but when I was brought back from the edge it was like that rush of adrenaline when I was flying and the sex was well brilliant after all that madness. Yes I am typing that out the sex was amazing, so there have a laugh.’

She put down the tablet red in the face; she ran her hand through her hair that was already a frayed mess. She spun around her face slamming into the pillow, as Emily opened her eyes to a thoroughly embarrassed Lena. Emily only needed to see Lena was attempting shield her face, as her arm found a way to curl around Oxton and pulled her close. Lena’s eye’s glazing over to the sensation of Emily’s breast hard press to her back. The anxiety and frustration was easily melted away. Her only hope now that Emily would wake and things would progress beyond teasing.

“Hmm go to sleep, not good you being up and all, ”Lena knew she was tired because the woman’s hands more easily found their way up her night shirt. It was maddening that lilt in her voice; so innocent as she took Lena’s breasts in hand. Lena wasn’t at all about to fight being trapped like this. Moreover it just added to frustration because she knew Emily was soon to be out cold. She bit her lip and enjoyed the subconscious attention. She was about to relax and turn back to give the woman a kiss as her eyes widen. The scope of the room fracturing before her in a way her mind couldn’t grasp her, her body now at the mercy of flickering and morphing. She was given no time at all to gain a hold over if this was real or not.

“No no no Emily!!” was all she could scream as a cold panic washed over her.

She could feel her chest heave, it was to late the panic was there to stay. Rapidly she started looking around just to see if the anchor was functioning but the room was a mixed vision. Her hand was phased into another place, here eye’s were seeing two different bedrooms and her legs felt a variety of stretch and crushing. Some of the she knew and the unknown parts of it were indescribable pain as she felt like her body was be reformed and destroyed a million times over. However it suddenly started to settle as the room materialized into shapes and colors that made sense. She could finally breathe a sigh of relief her eye’s back to focus upon the sheets. This was a relief she was back in bed at the very least, the crisis had stalled itself. She could feel someone behind her and wondered if Emily had spent this panic keeping watch on her however a hand trailed down her shoulder that was completely unfamiliar. The contact though alluring felt cold to the touch, a mischievous smile, and as she finally shifted her gaze back she realized it was a long captivating nude form was draped next to her. This form was anything but Emily’s.

“Oh and ‘ere I was enjoying the sight of you zleeping.” She gasped and nearly toppled out of bed the realities bending like glass fractures, realizing she had just blinked. She could hear the muffled voice of a panicked Emily, as if she was under water. Her body didn’t look her own ink marking her forearm, which she knew for a fact was not there before. Though there was no denying she knew the woman who was in her bed and she knew just exactly where she was. She couldn’t catch her breath as the elegant woman stalked over toward her like she was prey and this was Oxton playing a game.

“How in the bloody hell-?!” her own voice was distorted her thoughts so overwhelming that her body fell limp. As her eye’s closed and consciousness drifted, all she could hear was Emily’s please for her to wake as she was again adrift walking through the edge of realities.

[To be continued...]


	2. Between Two Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: When dragged into the void of reality and time prodigy pilot Lena Oxton saw/experienced things that she now must come to grips with. This all as developments in her life send her on a dark path, which revelations might be all to much for her to handle. As well as spelling the end of the revival of Overwatch.  
> Recap: In a effort to keep her promise to Emily, Lena spent her evening trying to recant what had happen to her while she was phasing through realities. However since her last brush with Doomfist her Chronal Disassociation is back and something dark she thought was left to it’s own reality is bleeding through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fictional work based upon the Blizzard Videogame Overwatch. They do not depict real events, the characters depicted if mimicking those alive, or dead is purely coincidental. I do not own the works, characters, or creation of the world of Overwatch.

Part. II Between Two Points  
‘I understand at this point I am not used to talking about it. By it I mean the cosmic fuckery that is having your atoms broken down and reformed, all the while floating in pain and bliss; through a landscape that feels like it was built by Kafka, Escher, and Terry Gillam. Yes not all of it was a nightmare and there is a strange comfort to going back to it. I might not know the science like Winston or have the curiosity he did to try and understand the place between. I just knew in this moment being in the place between was a fate more acceptable than that woman’s life.-‘“Lena?” Oxton look up from her tablet at the window of the Chronal Stasis Chamber. She smiled at Winston who felt the infectiousness of the woman’s expression and was immediately smiling himself.“We need to stop meeting this way,” She leaned on her elbows as she peered out the window her voice muffled from the separation. It was like old times again, though this time round she was less afraid to be within the hold of the stasis chamber. Much to her relief she wasn’t flickering in an out of reality; though she felt less patient than those years ago. “Umm ahem well Emily is here Lena. She is concerned about what is happening to you.”“Oh I am well aware how scary she can be Winston,” She tried to play off the comment as cheeky but it was clear he was holding back some information from her.“What are you not saying Winston,” the joy had left Lena’s face but it was clear she was ready to be told anything at this point.“I had Emily walk me through your flat and see if there was anything I could see faulty in the anchor.”“So what did you find?” Lena awaited eager for Winston to say it was simply that things were an easy fix, as basic as a low setting, a turn of a dial, and a press of a button. She begged and prayed inwardly for that to be the case. “Well it looked like it had been tampered with. An Emily said it had been you who had tempered with it.”“Did I set the anchor up wrong,-““No she witnessed you get up in the midst of a dead sleep and lower the settings, I- I’ll let her explain the rest .”Lena felt her throat run dry; she could feel the need and the utter human reaction to want to defend herself from this accusation. How could she defend herself from something she couldn’t even remember?“I understand how improbable this should be but we are here and I need to know what happened. Lena, she says that you haven’t been yourself since matter with Doomfist. He pulled up a tablet with his bottom feet as he started to take reading from the Chronal Stasis chamber. This was all perplexing to him, a terrifying challenge since the one manner of study on Chronal Disassociation was Tracer. “The data matters if I am going to help,” Lena was able to take a breath; she could stick to the facts. However there was an odd passing expression on his friends lips, a sadistic smile that seemed to be there and gone again from her face.‘I can’t give you much more detail than what Emily told you, since I don’t have memory of what happened during all of this. It is almost like I am not myself. This has been going on for a while but it wasn’t bad to start, I don’t know how to explain it other than to say that it feel like I am in a tale of the Body snatcher.’ Winston waited curiously for her to give him something more than what Emily had described to him but Lena remained quiet. She was not going to blow the matter out of proportion.“If I am being honest Winston, it’s probably just stress of recovery since we ran into Doomfist. You know it has been a bloody long time since I have had to put up with all of this chrono nonsense.-““It’s not stress Lena,” She knew instantly without even looking Emily said this with a frown of judgement. Emily’s arms were crossed and she could see the definition of muscle in the woman’s arm. She had started to go to ‘class’s’ Which Lena knew all too well was Emily’s cover up for taking martial arts.“Emily this is just a simple glitch, I am sure with Winston’s help it will be fixed love.” However she was halted as Emily raised her hand to shush.“No Winston this is not some simple matter, you have not seen what has happened like I have had to watch. I never spoke up about you being Tracer but you get hurt as her, an you start sleep walking, you don’t talk to me, and you are bloody right Lena I am upset. That bleedin’ Doomfist sod hurts you and all I can do is stand by and watch. So, yes I think this is a lot more complicated than you want to make it out to be.”  
Lena could only look down in shame, the painful awareness that her being Tracer now came with risks. some of those risks, she wasn’t fully prepared for. It was easy when it was just her within Chronoal Stasis and Emily’s frustration and disappointment was almost to much to bare.  
Emily was never a woman who was quick to tears and she was not about to keep Lena from the one thing she knew she loved. Emily was aware that Lena being Tracer meant risk but the time she had spent at Lena’s bed side she made a promise, that she was not going to sit back, and feel helpless when it came to those she cared about. She didn’t care if Lena was catching on to the fact that she had started to physically train herself. She hoped that Lena would understand that it was out of love and nothing less. She loathed feeling helpless, it was one o the many things that she knew she had in common with Lena. So when the woman she loved was hurt, there was only one thing she could do is sit by an be patient while things improved. The call was already terrifying but the helpless waiting in Lena’s hospital room broke her. All the while, Lena laid unconscious and strapped down with a chronal stasis trap placed upon her chest; Emily had to watch as footage from the fight with Doomfist were played on constant loop. while those who had no knowledge of Lena personally made off handed comments about defeat. The occasional journalist would try to come and sneak a sight of her unconscious girlfriend, the gawking, and the lack of privacy only made things worse. This was only part of what Emily had to fixate on.  
“You are going to stay with Winston until between the two of you, you can figure something out. I don’t want to hear you speak about your life like it is just nothing. I will be back, if you wont talk to me I suggest you start talking to Winston,” it was hard not to turn from Lena in hurt but she was no longer going to put on a brave face and act as if this had no impact upon her.  
She made the trek from Winston’s temporary lab in Brighton and made the train ride back to Kings Row. Her mobile began to vibrate, there was the subconscious thought that the message was from Lena, she was surprised to see a text from her sensei Pa.xt0n. In light of the madness she had not expected to make training but she had to give it to man, he was Ex Omnic Militia, so there was always time, and reason to train. stopping in her track she turned about and headed toward Pa.xt0n’s gym. The place was a eyesore upon first glance. The building the gym was housed in still had the scars from the Uprising only a few years back. Pa.xt0n unlike most Omnics who at the time vocally sided with Null Sector. Pa.xt0n and other omnic ex royal marines formed the Ex Omnic Militia. The marines were local heroes of the area, despite the lines in the sand that had been so clearly drawn during the Uprising, the marines had been credited with saving hundreds of local humans and omnics alike. Pa.xt0n with that reputation opened the John Bull boxing and mix martial arts club. it was a safe haven of the community. Emily remembered for the longest time it was the safest place in Kings Row just to work out. For a short time during the reconstruction of King Row it served as a pub. It wasn’t much but the place despite it’s fond memories not was the place she would become stronger.“You decided to show up Scotty,”Emily frowned at this slew of verbal abuse. The old Omnic bastard knew how to get under her skin.  
“I was in Brighton with Lena, she is still not doing well.-”  
“ ‘Nough with the tears and tales, you are here to train so get dressed and ready we have a long session ahead of us.” he rushed her along. She knew the old bastard wasn’t completely with out a care, no every time her mind got fixated on Lena she lost focus and it ended in cuts and bruises. Pa.xt0n closed entry to gym as he began Emily’s training drills.  
Far above an invasive venomous eye was keeping watch on Emily through a scope, under her breath she hummed the tune frarajaca softly to herself as she let her blue finger glide up to the ear piece,”I ‘ave ze target’s girlfriend in mon zightz, permizzion to take z’e ‘zhot.”  
“Is Tracer in your sights?”  
“Non…”The reply held an sense of indigence, as the assassin kept her scope trained upon Emily.  
“Fall back and return to head quarters. The mission is scrapped.”  
“You realize killing a loved one makez one recklezz. Ugh mon dieu.” lowering the sniper she watched as her prey was allowed to slip from her fingers.  
[To Be Continued…]


End file.
